OMG! I found My Love on AIM
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: The Narutogang have their own AIM program and are really excited about using it. But they soon find out that thngs are not what they appear, oh dear, what is it that Kiba and Shino are planning...TenxNeji,NaruxHinaxGaa, ItachixSakxSasuke, InoxShikaxTem
1. The quest for the Preistess

**Yay! I've always wanted to do one of these stories. Oh, and If you know any good SN names for the Characters, please let me know fankoo!**

**Selena: Wait, why are you writing this**

**Me: Because I feel like it**

**Selena: You shouldn't waste your time on this, many people are currently waiting for the update of your other stories**

**Me: Gasp I know, but I couldn't resist. **

**Selena: Oh, and She doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Yeah, Cause If I did, the Fillers for the Anime would stop sooner. Oh, and I also don't own 'The Lord of The Rings'**

_**Featured Characters**_

**RamenISHGod45: Naruto**

**BitterAvenger98: Sasuke**

**DaREALSugaBaby6: TenTen**

**FateBoy69: Neji**

**GanGstABuNNy24: Hinata (XD)**

**PUPMyRide78: Kiba (XXDD)**

**PretayPinkster1: Sakura**

**StylinFASHGurl: Temari **

29564327956348925623495649256243756237564279657820564278560586437546505836178537402546805657461375474

**RamenISHGod45 has logged in**

**RamenISHGod45: **Awww, no ones here, I'm all alone :

**BitterAvenger98 has logged in**

**RamenISHGod45: **YOSH! Sasuke-Teme(1) ! Now there's someone here :

**BitterAvenger98 has logged out**

**RamenISHGod45: **Psh, I bet he's intimidated by my awesomeness

**RamenISHGod45 Has Logged out**

_**A Few Hours Later**_

**DaREALSugaBaby6 Has joined the chat**

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Man, I'm all alone. O wait! I'll add the Hyuugas

**FateBoy69 has been added to the chat**

**GanGstABuNNy24 has been added to the Chat**

**FateBoy69: **Hi TenTen, Hi Hinata-Sama

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Hi Neji-Niisan, Hello TenTen-chan

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **YOSH! Hey u 2 and I can't believe that's ur SN Hinata

**GanGstABuNNy24: **It was Naruto-kun's Idea

**Fateboy69: **WAIT! WA? WHEN!

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Umm, a few months ago

**FateBoy69: **HE WAS WITH YOU IN YOUR ROM? AND U TWO WERE ALONE!

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Umm, kinda

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Oooooo Hinata, you're busted :

**FateBoy69: **WHAT HAPPENED! HINATA-SAMA TELL ME!

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Neji-Niisan, TenTen-chan, I have to go,

**FateBoy69: **WHAT! WHERE? TO MEET NARUTO RIGHT?

**GanGstABuNNy24: **No, umm, look I gotta go, he's calling me---

**GanGstABuNNy24: **SHIT! I clicked enter!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **O.O woah, vulgar language, eh Hinata

**FateBoy69: **WA! WHO IS CALLING! HINATA-SAMA I'M COMING TO YOUR ROOM TO MEET THIS GUY IN PERSON!

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Sorry u guys, I have to go! Ttyl (2)!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Jaa (3) Hinata!

**FateBoy69: **WHAT! DON'T U LEAVE! HINATA-SAMA WHO IS HE!

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Jaamenta (4) Neji-Niisan!

**GanGstABuNNy24 is now offline**

**FateBoy69: **WHAT! SHE DID **NOT **JUST GO OFFLINE!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **It seems to me that she did Neji

**FateBoy69: **Grrr…………I'll find him. AND HE SHALL PAY! Dearly. Hey TenTen, shall u join me?

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Join u?

**FateBoy69: **YES! Join my quest

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Quest?

**FateBoy69: **YES! The Quest of a lifetime, more difficult than a S-ranked Mission. It is to save the Priestess Hinata from the evil Dark Wizard

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **If she's a priestess, then isn't she powerful against the dark forces?

**FateBoy69: **YES! But he's THAT powerful

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Ah, I see

**FateBoy69: **So, We must save her, we must journey to the Twin Towers and save her

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Isn't the Twin Towers in 'The Lord Of the Rings' movie?

**FateBoy69: **NOT THE POINT! SO, we must journey to the center of Konoha! Now, remember, bring sleeping bags, flashlights, marshmallows, and an axe, a sword, a bow and arrow, and a dagger.

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Okay, so now I **know **You're copying off that movie

**FateBoy69: **HUSH! The walls have ears

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **What?

**FateBoy69: **Now then! Bring the things I told you, and meet me at the center of Konoha, the Library, that shall be out home base. Now TenTen, BEGINS THE BATTLE FOR THE PREISTESS!

**FateBoy69 is now offline**

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Great, I'm in love with a psycho

**PUPMyRide78 has entered he chat**

**PUPMyRide78: **Hey TenTen

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Hey Kiba, what's up?

**PUPMyRide78: **Nothing much, so wanna add some more people

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Sure

**RamenISHGod45 has been added to the chat**

**PretayPinkster1 has been added to the chat**

**BitterAvenger98 has been added to the chat**

**StylinFASHGurl has been added to the chat**

**StylinFASHGurl: **Woah, it's a party XD

**RamenISHGod45: **Hellz yeah!

**BitterAvenger98: **Gah, I'm with the dobe again

**RamenISHGod45: **Psh, at least I'm not _bitter _eh? Well, I didn't know u were man enough to admit it

**BitterAvenger98: **Shut it dobe

**RamenISHGod45: **TEME!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Hey Naruto, aren't u with Hinata

**RamenISHGod45: **Huh? Why would I be with Hinata

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **O.O umm, that wasn't u Hinata was talking about. Ya know, coming to pick her up for something just a few minutes ago

**RamenISHGod45: **Naw, wasn't me

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **ZOMG! I've gotta tell Neji before he kills you!

**DaREALSugaBaby6 has left the chat**

**PrettayPinkster1: **Well, that was weird, ne (5)?

**StylinFASHGurl: **Cha. And, that reminds me, I haven't seen Gaara in a while, I wonder...

**RamenISHGod45: **Naw, there's no way that Teme could be who Hinata is with. I mean, when does the Kazekage(6) have Time to go on AIM

**PUPMyRide78: **Hey, why is Gaara suddenly a Teme? Are u jealous Naruto?

**RamenISHGod45: **W-What on earth are u talking about

**PretayPinkster1: **Ooooo does Naruto have the hotts for Hinata :

**StylinFASHGurl: **And is he Jealous of my little brother:

**RamenISHGod45: **Umm, I gotta go! I have Ramen to make!

**BitterAvenger98: **Suuuuuuure you do :

**RamenISHGod45: **TEME! YOU'RE ALL TEMES!

**RamenISHGod45 is offline**

**PUPMyRide78: **U guys do realize tat we have no idea who Hinata is with and we made that up just to bug Naruto

**BitterAvenger98: **Uh huh

**PretayPinkster1: **CHA!

**StylinFASHGurl: **Totally

**PUPMyRide78: **LOL, well, I had a great time, but I have to go walk Akamaru Jaa!

**PretayPinkster1: **Cha, I gotta go meet someone. So I'll be leaving too

**BitterAvenger98: **Who?

**PretayPinkster1**: Ummm, no one in particular

**StylinFASHGurl: **Ooooo Who is it :

**PUPMyRide78: **What, is it Haku? XD

**PretayPinkster1: **And What if it is!

**BitterAVenger98: **O.O….

**StylinFASHGurl: **O.O

**PUPMyRide78: **O.O umm…

**PretayPinkster1: **WHAT?

**BitterAVenger98: **Is it Haku Sakura? I'LL KILL 'EM!

**BitterAVenger98 Has left the Chat**

**StylinFASHGurl: **Umm, is It really Haku Sakura?

**PretayPinkster1: **Naw, its someone much more interesting :

**PretayPinkster1 is now offline**

**PUPMyRide78:** Okay, I don't know about u, but that was just freaky. I'm gonna have nightmares

**StylinFASHGurl: **Cha, Me too.

**PUPMyRide78:** Well, like I said, I gotta go, Jaa Temari

**StylinFASHGurl: **Jaamenta Kiba!

**StylinFASHGurl has left the chat**

**PUPMyRide78 is now offline**

**5346654647789808686353252321123425346546547658698974354**

**1. I believe this means 'Bastard' As Naruto likes to call Sasuke**

**2. I believe you all should know that means 'talk to you later'**

**3. It means 'bye!' in Japanese**

**4. I think that means 'Goodbye' **

**5. Its Kinda like 'eh' **

**6. Okay, I would hope that EVERYONE knows what the Kazekage is. And if you don't that's just sad XD.**

**And there Ya go! Chapter one! **

**Selena: Meh, it was kinda boring**

**Me: Nu uh!**

**Selena: Cha huh**

**Neji: Why did you make me spaz out **

**Me: Cause its funny when you spaz **

**Selena: W/e, now then, REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!**

**Me: CHA! Cause I need at least 5 reviews to continue on**

**Neji: Yeah, cause if you don't, I'LL GENTLE FIST YOU TO OBLIVION! -.O**


	2. OMG! HAKU HAS KIDS?

**SPLE! 5 reviews! Reviews make people happy!**

**Selena: They were all just afraid that I'd beat the crud out of them if they didn't**

**Me: Suuuuuuure they were**

**Selena: W/e! Just roll the fic**

**Me: YOSH!**

**3436546547657653465476723425435455656467676565254365657**

**JitterBuG1763 has joined the chat**

**SnoopDoggieDoG79 has joined the chat**

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Hey Shino

**JitterBuG1763: **and u r….

**SnoopDoggieDoG79**: KIBA! I changed meh name

**JitterBuG1763: **Ooh, okay. So did everything go as planned?

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **BWUAHHAHAHAHAAHH! Yes! Sakura went to go meet the mystery person, and Sasuke is green with envy. BWUAHAHAHA!

**JitterBuG1763: **And u r cackling evilly like that for what reason

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Umm, no reason. I've always wanted to and this seemed like the perfect opportunity 

**JitterBuG1763:** Right then, so, what about Hinata and the other guy.

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Actually, I really don't know who he is. I just heard her say she met this guy she liked and I just decided to add him to the plan.

**JitterBuG1763: **Really, well, whoever he is, if Hinata likes him, then hes gotta be awesome. Do u think he's stronger than Naruto?

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Hmmmm….Maybe. He's gotta be. We need to find out who he is

**SanDMaN132415: **Why are u two talking about me and Hinata

**SnoopDoggieDoG79:**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**JitterBuG1763: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SanDMaN132415: **o.O ?

**SnoopDoggieDoG79:** DUDE! WTF! U scarred the Shit outa us! Breathes in and out very quickly

**JitterBuG1763: **Does the same YEAH! Totally, just popping up like that from out of no where. How did u get in here anyway?

**SanDMaN132415: **U 2 JOINED the chat

**JitterBuG1763: **o.O ?

**SanDMaN132415: **-.- U JOINED u didn't make it up by yourself. U JOINED I was already here, I just never typed.

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Ohhh, okay that makes sense. But anyway, are U the guy Hinata likes?

**SanDMaN132415: **Umm, chyeah

**JitterBuG1763: **O.O

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **O.O

**SanDMaN132415: **What?

**JitterBuG1763: **Well, Umm, I mean. The strong, powerful, Independent KAZEKAGE likes our Shy, innocent, and peaceful Hinata?

**SanDMaN132415: **WTF! ARE U KIDDING ME? SHE CAN BECOME VERY SCARY WHEN SHES ANGERED! SHE ALMOST MADE ME CRAWL UNDER THE PARK BENCH IN FEAR WHEN SHE THREW A TANTRUM ABOUT FORGETTING HER PURSE! -.O

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **O.O Really, Hinata? THE Hinata Hyuuga, making the Kazekage cower in fear? I bet that was freaky VV

**SanDMaN132415: **EXACTLY! So, what was with Sakura and Sasuke

**JitterBuG1763:** Oh, Ummm, Ya see for many reasons, coughBecausetheAuthoressisInsanecough we have a mission

**FuzzyDracomasta has joined the chat**

**FuzzyDracomasta: **HEY! SHINO! WHO ARE U CALLING INSANE!  
**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Umm, are you the author?

**FuzzyDracomasta: **U BET I AM! AND AUTHOR**ESS** FOR UR INFORMATION! And If you didn't know, authors are supposed to stay in the background with a laptop and camera…..just in case XD. Oh, and I'm ta be INCOGNETO

**SanDMaN132415: **Where's Cogneto?

**FuzzyDracomasta: **-.- I would sooo think ur a retard if u weren't a hot midget Gaara

**SanDMaN132415: **WAA? I have a problem  and the fan girls love me even more for my shortness because I look like a chibi!---WAIT! U think I'm hott? :

**FuzzyDracomasta: **CHA U ARE!  But 1. Neji ish the hottest, then u. But for cool, Its Neji, Deidara, and u 

**SnoopDoggieDoG79**: HA! Gaara lost a coolness contest to Deidara! XD

**SanDMaN132415: **-Pouts-

**FuzzyDracomasta:** Well, I've spent to much time here, Shino, continue with ur explanation. BYE EVERYONE!

**FuzzyDracomasta has become offline**

**JitterBuG1763: **Well, that was weird. Anyway, We have a mission. Its to pair people up.

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **But….It Kinda backfired. We knew Everyone liked one specific person, but we picked some new random people for the main subject to like…..It wasn't necessary, but me and Shino wanted to see them fight for our own sick enjoyment XD

**SanDMaN132415: **Oh, so its all u guys?

**JitterBuG1763: **Yeah

**SanDMaN132415: **SO **THAT'S **WHY THAT PUNK NARUTO HAS BEEN TRYING TO BE AROUND HINATA SO MUCH THIS WEEK!

**JitterBuG1763: **O.O Umm, Gaara

**SanDMaN132415: **AND THAT'S WHY SHES HAD SO MANY EXTRA PETTY MISSIONS WITH HIM LATELY! HES BEEN PLOTTING!

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Calm down please

**SanDMaN132415: **WELL! ME AND MY SIBLINGS ARE IN KONOHA ON A BUISNESS MEETING! AND WHEN I FIND OUT WERE U TWO LIVE…………………………………-.O…..Just sleep with one eye open from now on……

**SanDMaN132415 has become offline**

**JitterBuG1763: **I don't know about u, but now, I fear for my life

**SnoopDoggieDoG79: **Great, that's the second time this week I've been scared for life

**JitterBuG1763 has become offline**

**SnoopDoggieDoG79 as become offline**

**IcyIcyMirror567 has joined the chat**

**BitterAVenger98 has joined the chat**

**BitterAVenger98: **HOLY SHIT! HAKU! IS THAT U PUNK?

**IcyIcyMirror567: **Umm, are u Sasuke?

**BitterAVenger98:** U BET! SO WHY ARE U TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!

**IcyIcyMirror567: **Wa? What are u talking about. What girl

**BitterAVenger98: **DON'T PLAY STUPID! I MEAN SAKURA! GAH! U HAD SEX WITH HER DIDN'T U! NOW SHES PREGNANT! AND UR THE BABBIES DAD! AREN'T U!

**IcyIcyMirror567: **Dude, that's twisted.

**BitterAVenger98: **TWISTED MY FOOT! ADMIT IT U FIEND!

**PretayPinkster1 has joined the chat**

**PretayPinkster1: **Hey, whats up everyone

**IcyIcyMirror567: **Sakura, Its me, Haku. Can u PLEASE Tell me what Sasuke is talking about

**BitterAVenger98: **SAKURA! HOW COULD U!

**PretayPinkster1: **How could I…..

**BitterAVenger98: **LET HAKU FATHER UR KIDS? THAT SHOULD BE MEEEE!

**PretayPinkster1: **O.O Wa…..When Did I have Haku's Kids? And what do u mean that should be Ur title?

**BitterAVenger98: **Well, Ummm, Sakura….I….HEY! HAKU! YA MIND!

**IcyIcyMirror567: **OH! Sorry, Okay, I'll go XD

**IcyIcyMirror567 has become offline**

**BitterAVenger98: **Well, Umm. I actually……  
**PretayPinkster1: **Well, What is it Sasuke-Kun

**BitterAVenger98: **I actually…..Really…Like u Sakura. Wel, I kinda Love u really

**PretayPinkster1: **………

**BitterAVenger98: **Sakura?

**PretayPinkster1: **…………

**BitterAVenger98: **Sakura? Come on, say something! Answer me!

**PretayPinkster1:** Well…….

**BitterAVenger98: **Well, WHAT!

**PretayPinkster1: **Well, actually. I like someone else….. :(

**IcyIcyMirror567: **OOOOOOOOOooooooo! U GOT **BURNED **UCHIHA! XD

**BitterAVenger98: **HEY! Didn't u sign off Haku?

**IcyIcyMirror567: **Naw, I went Invisible, I wanted to know what happened. And it was worth it! XXDDD Well, I'm signing off for real now, lol, JAA!

**IcyIcyMirror567 has become offline**

**BitterAVenger98: **Anyway …..who is it…

**PretayPinkster1: **Umm, actually, he's on right now, let me add him

**Off da computer**

Well, actually, at that moment Sasuke really didn't want to talk to him at that moment. That guy stole His Sakura, his flower, his delicate little Cherry Blossom. But he had to know, he needed to know who this guy was, and if he really was better than the avenging little Uchiha himself.

**On da computer**

……… **has joined the chat**

**BitterAVenger98: **HEY! UR ……..

435465476537654875474523654135543668798597562424365686793623\

**Me: **OOOoooooo Cliffy  Oh, and if u think its Itachi, ur dead wrong

**Selena: **Well, that was pretty pointless.

**Me: **Why are u so cold to me?

**Selena: - **shrug-

**Neji: **Hey, aren't we forgetting something

**Me: **Oh Right! Okay, As u know, there are some 3-way couples. So, who should get who. So vote please!

GaaraxHinata

HinataxNaruto

InoxShikamaru

TemarixShikamaru

SasukexSakura

SakuraxSasuke

Kibax? (U can pick)

Shinox? (U can pick)


	3. DESTINY LAD!

**_OH OH OH! LISTEN TO DIS: _Okay, Umm. I really need something to boost this story along soooooooooo. I'm gonna let U guys be in the story GO ME:D Anyway, there's a limit. D: so sad, I know. But anyway, I'm only allowing the first _3_ People to be a part of it. Oh, and 'Kanika the Wolf' Okay, U don't count as one of the three since You asked in advance. So yeah, 3 SLOTS ARE OPEN TO ANYONE WHO WANTS IT! Just, yeah. Tell me your characters Name, SN, and personality so I know how to play them. And, yeah, Oh, and I need to know if they're a boy or a girl, and your character has to be made up, okay, I'm gonna put YOU in da story, and do random stuff like, with these random people kay, thankies! **

**Selena: AND KIBA ISH TAKEN AS A PAIRING!**

**Me: Yeah, so now all that is left is Shino XD poor poor Shino XD **

**Selena: Oh, and she doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Yeah, cause I f I did, I WOULDN'T BE HERE WRITING ABOUT IT NOW WOULD I/ -.O**

**Selena: Nope. And U would have Neji and TenTen dating when the time skip came**

**Me: CHA I WOULD!**

_**Featured Characters**_

**RamenISHGod45: Naruto  
**

**WolfGirl195: Sasura (Kanika the Wolf)  
**

**FateBoy69: Neji  
**

**DaREALSugaBaby6: TenTen**

**X.X X.X**

**RamenISHGod45 has joined the Chat**

**RamenISHGod45: **Aw man. I'm always alone : (

**WolfGirl195 has joined the chat**

**WolfGirl195: **Hey! Oh, r u Naruto?

**RamenISHGod45: **O.O HOLY SHIT! SOME RANDOM FANGIRL!

**WolfGirl195: **O.o Umm no XD. I'm not a fan girl. I just wanted to say hi

**RamenISHGod45: **Oh, okay. Nvm then XD

**WolfGirl195: **Lol, so, what'cha up to

**RamenISHGod45:** Plotting, cause I have to find out who Hinata likes

**WolfGirl195: **Hyuuga Hinata?

**RamenISHGod45: **Cha

**WolfGirl195: **-.O baka, she like U

**RamenISHGod45: **Naw, that's what I thought. Its actually someone else, and I MUST know

**WolfGirl195: **OMG! REALLY? Gasp! I wonder who it is!

**RamenISHGod45: **Oh, hey. TenTen ish on. Wanna talk to her

**WolfGirl195: **Sure. Oh and my names Sasura by the way

**RamenISHGod45: **Okay, cool

**DaREALSugaBaby6 has been added to the Chat**

**RamenISHGod45: **Hey TenTen!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Hey Naruto! Who is ur friend

**WolfGirl195: **Hi! I'm Sasura!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **A pleasure Ta meet Ya

**WolfGirl195**: U 2

**RamenISHGod45: **Okay! Enough with all the how ya doins, lets get on with this meeting ne?

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Meeting? Gah, Ur starting to sound like Neji

**WolfGirl195: **Well, u need us to help u with Hinata, eh Naruto – Giggles -

**RamenISHGod45: **-Glare- so what if I do

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Lol, so what do you need us to do

**RamenISHGod45: **Go ask Hinata who she likes err w/e. Have that little girl chat thingy u girls have

**WolfGirl195: **Ummm, ya mean Girl talk?

**RamenISHGod45: **YA! THAT! And how u all travel in groups, and how when your group has stopped somewhere there's this uninviting aura surrounding you all

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **OH! OKAY! Now I get it, yeah, girls sometimes do that XD

**WolfGirl195: **Well, leave so we can talk to Hinata

**RamenISHGod45: **Wa?

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **DUDE! U can't BE HERE when we talk to her, she won't say nothin

**RamenISHGod45: **oh, okay. I'll leave this chat. Just add me back when u figure it out and she's left okay

**WolfGirl195: **YOSH!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Okay

**RamenISHGod45 has left the chat**

**WolfGirl195: **OOOoooooo I wonder who Hinata likes, don't u TenTen – smirks –

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **U really like to tease people when u know who they like eh?

**WolfGirl195: **CHA! Like How I know u like Neji – smirks –

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **W-what! AH! UMM NU UH! I SOOOOO DO NOT!

**WolfGirl195: **Oh really. Okay den. Then u won't mind if I date him would u –smirks-

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **DON'T U DARE TRY IT SISTA!-.O

**WolfGirl195: **HA! SO u DO like him!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Ummm, oh look! Hinata just signed on!

**WolfGirl195: **Cha, go ahead and change the subject BUT THE TRUTH HAS NOT BEEN COVERED! –smirks-

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Oh be quiet

**GanGstABuNNy24 has been added to the chat**

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Hey TenTen, who ish ur friend

**WolfGirl195: **Wait! WA! THAT'S Hinata? What's with her SN? Oh, and I'm Sasura

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **Lol, cha. That's Hinata. Naruto made her get it

**WolfGirl195: **XD that explains a lot I guess

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Well, anyway. What do ya'll wanna talk about

**WolfGirl195: **OH! DID U KNOW TENTEN LIKES Destiny Lad! A.K.A Neji -smirks-

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Oh, Lol, duh I know everyone does. Except Neji of course

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **WWWAAAAAA! WHAT DO U MEAN **EVERYONE?**

**WolfGirl195: **Well, its pretty obvious u luff him XD

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **And what if I do luffs him

**GanGstABuNNy24: **I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOWY! TENTEN!

**DaREALSugaBaby6: **o.O why?

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Neji snuck up behind me to see what I was doing on the internet and report to Hiashi-Sama

**DaREALSugaBaby6 has become offline**

**WolfGirl195: **LMAO! LOLOL LMAO! XD that was so funny

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Lol, poor poor TenTen XD

**WolfGirl195: **Oh wait! I heard Neji was searching High and low for u

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Yeah. When I came home yesterday he interrogated me with tons of useless question like "Where were u" "Who were u with" "Where do they live" "Does he have a car" "DID HE TOUCH U!" "are u hurt" " IF U EVA LEAVE DA HYUUGA COMPOUND AGAIN HELL SHALL-ISH BREAK LOOSE" "How come you came home so late" "DID HE TAKE UR SOCKS! I BET HE DID! WHERE IS HE?"

**WolfGirl195: **LMAO! XD

**GanGstABuNNy24: **But I didn't answer anything of course. I've just been grounded and Neji comes in every 5 minutes to check up on me XD

**WolfGirl195: **Lol, tough luck. Oh, hey. Who are the 2 boys on ur team

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Ummm, Kiba and Shino

**WolfGirl195: **Uhh, the kid who had a little puppy with him

**GanGstABuNNy24: **OH YEAH! That's Kiba, and his dog's name is Akamaru their from the Inuzuka clan

**WolfGirl195: **Oh, really. Cool :D

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Wait, why?

**WolfGirl195: **Huh, umm, no reason

**GanGstABuNNy24:** WAIT! Do you like Kiba-kun. Or do u just want to know for training reasons?

**WolfGirl195: **Uhh……Training reasons of course. I'm a pretty powerful ninja, and I just want to test out my skills

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Riiighhhhhht. XD

**WolfGirl195: **ANYWAY! Who do U like -.O XD

**GanGstABuNNy24: **Uhh, well. Who do U think I like

**WolfGirl195: **Well, I thought Naruto. But now I think someone else

**Off Computer**

Sasura's tail excitingly waved back and forth. This was a very crucial moment, it took all of her power not to keep repeatedly clicking the 'Save the convo' button incase the signal went out or something. This was the moment, she knew Hinata didn't like Naruto as much, but she liked someone else. 'AS LONG AS ITS NOT KIBA!' Her inner self yelled with furry and anger. But Sasura crossed her arms with satisfaction at the fact that it couldn't be Kiba… Because then The Hyuugas would never see their firstborn heir again….and neither would anyone else. But her thoughts of murder we were cut short as she realized that Hinata had posted what she was typing. Sasura's wolf-ish ears tweaked with excitement as she read the line. But then her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as her eyes read, and reread, and REREAD the line over and over again. But then she quickly regained her composure and typed her, very shocked, response.

**X.X X.X**

**BUAHAHAHHAHA! A CLIFFY! BUAHAHAHHA! –cough- right, yeah. Review please!**


	4. Something New

_Okay, I know we all love this fic, and it more-or-less is my most popular and probably favorite one, but I'm going to have to close it down._

_NOW BEFORE YOU THROW STUFF AT ME!_

_I am not going to ENTIRELY trash it. I'm just going to re-write everything. The plotline I was making was just too hard to follow and everything was just out of control. So there's going to be a new fic, with new plotlines, new screen names, and most likely new pairings (But probably not new pairings )._

_So, in about a week I'm going to save this entire thing somewhere in my computer and then take down the story. Then, ten seconds later, I'm going to put up the new edition._

_Any questions, comments, or complaints, just send me a personal message and I'm sure to answer it._

_Look foreword to the new fic appearing very soon:_

**AIM: Abnormal Imaginative Messages.**


End file.
